


Dancing

by LookWithYourSoul



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookWithYourSoul/pseuds/LookWithYourSoul
Summary: Spencer gets the best day ever.





	Dancing

Spencer was having the most amazing time. Tonight had gone better than he expected. It had been snowing for almost a week straight and he feared they would to cancel their date, but by some miracle it had stopped snowing yesterday. Spencer had been looking forward to today for a while now. Their last case had been a grueling one, and it took them almost a month to solve. But finally the day had arrived and it had been spectacular. Aaron took him out to watch one his nerdy movies, later they had gone to a very classy restaurant all dect out for the season. Although Spencer found it more romantic than christmassy which made the whole experience even better. They had share some champagne and chocolate dessert. Afterwards Aaron suggested they took a stroll through the park before going home. And that's where they were at the moment.   
Right at the center of the park there was the biggest tree Spencer had seen, all decorated in glowing golden and sparkling lights. The sight was right out of a romantic christmas story. In front of the tree sat a small classical instruments band, who seemed to be playing random songs that people asked for. A young girl seems to have asked them to play Jingle Bells because that's what they started playing next. They stood there enjoying the music and the sight of the beautiful tree with some children and couples dancing to the music. Aaron was holding him with his arms around his shoulders, swaying them just a tiny bit along with the sounds of the violin. When the music stopped Aaron let go of Spencer.

“Wait here Spence, i will be right back”

Aaron left a very confused Spencer and went towards the band. Spencer could see he was talking to them in hushed voices, apparently deliberating something. About a minute or so later Aaron walked back to Spencer, stood in front of him, gave a slight bow and extended his hand.

“Would you dance me?”

Spence mouth hanged opened, and just at that moment a very familiar tune started playing. Spencer took Aaron’s hand without a word and followed him closer to the tree where they started a gentle sway. The song the band was playing was When you Say You Love Me by Josh Groban. It was one Spencer’s favorite songs. He didn’t like many songs with lyrics, but this one always reminded him of Aaron. Speaking of who, was now staring at Spencer with and an intensity in his eyes that stole his breath away. God, he loved this man so much, he hope his own eyes were showing just how much he cherished him. They danced holding each other close, expressing with their eyes the burning love they had for one another. When the song was coming to an end Aaron spun Spencer softly and dipped him in a kiss. When Spencer straighten back up Aaron took a step back and bent down on one knee. At that moment it seemed like all the world had frozen and no one else existed. 

“Spencer, you make me the happiest man in the world. You light up mine and Jack's life. After Haley I never let myself dream of finding love again. But then you took root 8n my heart and made it your own.”

Aaron reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it to show a beautiful golden ring that sparkled along with the tree lights.

“Spencer Reid, I love you like I have never loved before. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Spencer was crying so much he could barely see Aaron thru the tears. He choked out a sob and hugged Aaron with all his might.

“YES! Yes, yes yes!” 

Aaron picked Spencer off the floor and twirled him around a few times, laughing all the while. The night had gone splendidly, truth be told he had been a little nervous about what Spencer's answer was going to be. But now he felt nothing but love and happiness, he was going to marry the man he loved most and cherished just as much as Jack. Jack was going to be over the moon when he finds out Spencer is going to be his other dad.


End file.
